fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16 - The Darkness of Defeat
"Still no word from them?" "Nope. Sorry, Prof. None. Zip. Zero. Nada." Professor Igor Kazami, Snapzoid, and Buganoid listened for any signal from the New Battle Brawlers in a monitoring room. They had been gone for over an hour ever since they departed to deal with havoc the occurred uptown, and Igor, much to his own surprise, began to worry. "Prof, relax. They're tough kids led by tough kids," noted Buganoid. "Thing is, Bugs, Valentin's not here. Must explain why they haven't responded," said Snapzoid. "I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Bugs'. And what the heck are you talking about?" "Maybe if Valentin were here, they would have called back by now." "You two aren't really helping at all. You're making it sound like they can't battle without my son," said Igor. "Well, your son was the one who kept them in line," snapped Snapzoid. "You mean organized?" "Yeah. That's what I meant. Organized. He kept them more...organized." There was silence for another few minutes, and Buganoid broke it by saying "Hoof." "What? What's hooves got to do with all of this?!" demanded Igor angrily. "It's a word game. The players have to come with a word that rhymes with the first word given by a player. If you can't come up with a word in time, you're out. And it goes on like that," explained Buganoid. "Oh! I wanna play! I wanna play!" piped up Snapzoid, making a beeline for Buganoid. "Chill it, Snapz. You can play. You got a word that rhymes with cold ol' 'hoof'?" "Yeah! Poof!" "What the - that's not a real word, you dolt! It's just a sound!" said Buganoid angrily. "You bet it is!" retorted Snapzoid, annoyed. "Is not!" "Is too, you mangy sucker!" "Mangy sucker?! I'M the mangy sucker?! Look who's talking, snail slime for brains!" "Is too!" "Is not!" Igor couldn't take it anymore. He drove his fist against the side of another monitor. "Alright, enough!" Buganoid and Snapzoid immediately fell silent. They both knew it was better not to anger Professor Kazami at all, and they learned that the hard way. "No more fighting. We should try to go down there and see what's going on. Got it?" said Igor in a belligerent tone. Both Bakugan remained silent, and Snapzoid suddenly said "Goof!" ---- "I can't believe you, Snapzoid. Why the heck would you go and call Professor Kaz a goof, I haven't got even the slightest idea." "But-" "Besides, he's really smart. There's a reason he's a professor and all." "No, you knucklehead. Let me finish, darn you! I just wanted to start another rhyming game!" "After you lost the last one? Oh please." "I DIDN'T LOSE THE LAST ONE!" Igor had sent both Snapzoid and Buganoid, in both anger and annoyance, out to the site where the New Battle Brawlers were last seen. He also told the two Bakugan to not come back without the team - something Snapzoid actually believed. "Oh yes you did; you said a SOUND, not a word!" "'POOF' IS A REAL WORD, YOU PEABRAIN!" shouted Snapzoid. Several people and Bakugan in their Ball Forms turned and stared at the two. "Shut it, people are staring!" growled Buganoid, floating up to Snapzoid and pushing him aside. "Well, they should know better, since we're the Bakugan of the great o'mighty Valentin Kazami and stuffs-" "Snapzoid, honestly, I just want to grab your obese neck and squeeze it until your jaws blow off." "That's very unlikely!" "You think, or you know?" "Hey, I think we're here." The two Bakugan floated to a scene surrounded by police and firefighters. Both Bakugan hovered up their heads and saw large amounts of rubble and debris around a huge crater on the street. "Yep, 'X' marks the spot - except it's a large crater!" "Oh shut it. This is the place. Now I don't see big bad Albi or beautiful Angelica around here. Alright, we can leave!" "WAIT! But Prof said not to come back without the guys!" "Did you seriously believe that?!" "Yeah! I mean - hey, look! It's a maintenance worker! Maybe we can ask him what happened!" "Oh no way, Snapzoid - you know what happened the last time we asked one of THOSE guys!" "Yeah, a dog started chasing you around the city right before you realized that you could just flown all the way up past the buildings - " "Snapzoid, not THAT time! Jeez, did you have to mention that?! That's embarrassing!" said Buganoid sheepishly. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! You bumped into a maintenance worker's coffee, and spilled it all over him! Then he tried to chase ya around Bakugan City and want to beat the tar out of you with a simple wrench!" "You know what, just go ask him. I'll wait right over...there!" Buganoid flew off to toward a a bench. "Fine, be that way, you chicken! Hmph! EXCUSE ME! MAINTENANCE WORKER MAN! I need to ask you something!" The worker looked up at Snapzoid in surprise. The man's own Bakugan, a Haos Venoclaw, also looked up but gave a disgruntled noise. "Sir, you know who the New Battle Brawlers are, right? Well, they were apparently here, so do you know where they went? As in case you saw something?" "Of course I know who they are. My son's a big fan of them. Well, apparently, they were kidnapped!" ---- "This is all your fault, Snapzoid." "MY fault?! The blazes is wrong with ya today, Bugsy?!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!" "FINE! Jeez..." After Snapzoid had talked to the maintenance worker, he and Buganoid flew off to the nearby park to discuss their next plans on finding their team. However, they were, as usual, caught up in a pointless argument. "How the heck is this my fault anyways?!" "You were the one who suggested staying behind with Prof Igor! I mean really! Why couldn't we have come along in order to wind up saving the team's butts again like the occasion, eh?!" "You're a real moron most of the time. Just so you know, Buganoid." Buganoid flew at Snapzoid in rage. "Cut it with the jokes! This is serious! We've got to do something!" he shrilled. He shrank back. "Valentin would have wanted us to do the same exact thing!" The two fell silent, and only the chirping of birds and laughter of children could be heard. "You miss him too, right?" asked Snapzoid, watching several birds fly by. "Of course. We can't give up on him. Even if the others look like they did," pointed out Buganoid. "You know he would want us to find the rest of our team," said Snapzoid. "True. But where do we look?" asked Buganoid. "Where do we often go exploring?" asked Snapzoid, with an indication of humor in in his voice. ---- "I don't get it. Why would the baddies make it so obvious in hiding out in the woods?" "Good point. But I feel like exploring the woods for some reason..." Snapzoid and Buyanoid had considered checking out the woodlands area surrounding Bakugan City. They darted from tree to tree, looking for something out of the ordinary. "I still don't get why they would just camp out in the woods," said Buganoid. "They probably figured out that they didn't all of the members of the New Battle Brawlers. They might know that we exist, but didn't account us for when they took the team hostage - or whatever they did to them," replied Snapzoid. "Let's hope nothing bad happened to ours buds...but what kind of logic are you using in this situation?" "It's who's, actually, and was that a trick question?" "What do you mean?" Snapzoid sighed. "I'm using Valentin's logic, duh." "Good to know. And I guess we're still in our Ball Forms, why?" "So we can avoid being seen in our full forms. Besides, we need a Brawler to throw us into battle in order for that." "We could have just asked someone to do it for us." "And give ourselves away?" "Let me guess, more 'Valentin' logic, Snapz?" "Bingo, Bugsy. Bingo." The two darted from tree to tree, as if searching in vain. Buganoid then said "And if we find the baddies?" "We kick their butts!" "Easy for you to say. What if they outnumber us?" Snapzoid stared at Buganoid in shock. Between the two of them, Snapzoid had least expected Buganoid to have a concern over something related to the odds in battle. "Buganoid, how can you say that?! What happened to whipping their butts when it all came down to us - if we went with the team?!" demanded Snapzoid, still surprised. "You've got a point. But I was thinking...if the New Battle Brawlers couldn't beat these guys, then what chance do we have?" Buganoid's question hung the air and left Snapzoid speechless. Snapzoid then pointed out "But we haven't even seen our opponents!" "True," agreed Buganoid, floating in front of Snapzoid while facing him. "But what if they -" Buganoid didn't get to finish, for he suddenly hit something in front of him. "Yeow! What the heck did I just hit?!" he yelped, annoyed. He turned around and just saw the path they were following rimmed by trees. "Is this what I think it is?" "Yeah...what?" asked Snapzoid. Buganoid flew back, then dove forward into the direction they were traveling. Instead of going right through, he hit an unseen barrier. His collision with it looked like clear, still water rippling after a drop fell into it. "Cloaking device, probably. Or some magic!" said Snapzoid, suddenly fascinated. "Probably the former. I hate magic," grumbled Buganoid. "Says you. And so what if you hate magic? That doesn't that this isn't - " "Alright! I get it! Sheesh!" If there was anything else in the world Buganoid hated besides losing his Brawler, villains, and cold hot dogs, it was Snapzoid's constant badgering. "OK, so we found their base!" announced Snapzoid cheerfully. "We think we found their base," corrected Buganoid dully. "Whatever! Now how do we get in?" asked Snapzoid. "You're asking me? I say we go into full form and bring the house crashing down on the bad guys!" said Buganoid. Snapzoid groaned. "I thought you had the bigger brains out of the two of us! We can't just give away ourselves like that! What if they're holding our buds hostage?!" "You got a point. Charge!" "No wait, Buganoid, I - " Snapzoid was cut off after Buganoid had darted behind him and pushed him into the barrier. Snapzoid felt like he was being crushed - a feeling he had already unfortunately experiencing in situations like this involving Buganoid. "Get the Drago off me, Buganoid!" shouted Snapzoid angrily. "Drago?! Where?! We could use his help!" "That's what we should have done, you bingus!" "What, get Drago of you?" "No! Just shut up and listen to me! Why don't we try to hit ourselves against the shield - " "Faster than before?" "Buganoid, you're the one who normally discusses these kinds of strategies!" "And you usually interrupt me!" "Shut up! Let me finish, you fool! Anyways, we go in there slowly. Slowly, OK? You got that?" "Sir yessir!" "Good! Now GO!" So the two slowly moved toward the barrier. As they got closer, Buganoid was making helps of excitement and Snapzoid groaned as a result. The two suddenly began to enter the barrier. Snapzoid felt the barrier wash over him, as of it were water. When he stopped getting the feeling, he looked up and saw a large fortress. It was a dark gray color, and it had banners of red, maroon, and gold hanging on it. "Whoa. Talk about creepy," mumbled Buganoid. "Let's go in, Bugs. I think I see an open window." "Got it. But what if they're barrier protected too?" "Then we'll just have to find out, you large bingus!" ---- "Nice going, Snapz. Now we're lost, and it's time for me to take over as the smart aleck again!" After flying into a window of the large fortress Snapzoid and Buganoid had both "discovered", they wandered around it undetected. They had seen no one so far however, but after minutes of hovering aimlessly about, they were, inexplicably, and undeniably, lost. "This is all your fault. We should have just went to the Battle Brawlers, requested their help, and - " "Good for you! Shut up now, because I'm trying to think!" The two flew threw into one corner, then another, and another, until they reached a dead end. "Nice going, Snapz. Look where you led us now!" snarled Buganoid in a belligerent tone. Before Snapzoid could reply, both Bakugan suddenly heard voices. "I could've sworn I heard something, Wallow." "You sure about that, pretty? I'm sure it was just the wind." "Honestly, Wallow, you just creep me out sometimes." "It's a hobby." "A disgusting one too! Egh!" "Sounds like a psychotic middle-aged man with a girl looking for college!" whispered Snapzoid. "You are the biggest dimwit on the face of the Earth," Buganoid replied. "What-ever!" screeched Snapzoid, facing Buganoid. He began to turn around and fly ahead, but suddenly bumped into something. "Ow! What's-it - " grumbled Snapzoid. He looked up and looked astounded. "Ooh hel-LO!" "Snapzoid, what mess did you get yourself into now - " began Buganoid, but stopped in midair and stared at what - or rather, who - Snapzoid bumped into. "Oh god!" Mizuruto looked down at Snapzoid and Buganoid. Behind her, Wallow was leaning against the wall, grinning and showing his sharp fangs. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mizuruto snickered. "I was about to ask you the same thing!" exclaimed Snapzoid. Mizuruto laughed. "You're looking the New Battle Brawlers, right?" "Babe, you read my - wait, wha?!" exclaimed Snapzoid in shock. Mizuruto laughed again. "If you're looking for them, you're so totally not in luck! Haha!" "I hate that whiny laugh already!" growled Buganoid. A blue Bakugan suddenly appeared from Mizuruto's pocket, and floated up to Buganoid. It stared him down. "You want to sssay that again, little fool?" "Eeewww! Like, get some mints, man! Your breath is horrible!" complained Buganoid. Mizuruto snapped her fingers, and suddenly she, Wallow, and the Bakugan were transported onto a large battlefield made of stone and metal. The Bakugan Attributes were engraved onto its sleek, metallic surface, and it had a polished look. "If you want to free your friends, you'll have to brawl us!" Mizuruto explained, winking. There were two flashes of light, and Asmodeus and Atlastor suddenly stood up on the field, towering over everyone else. "Whoa," said Buganoid, looking impressed. "Wait, so let me get this straight - YOU TOOK OUR FRIENDS AND ARE KEEPING THEM HOSTAGE?!" screamed Snapzoid. Wallow nodded, baring his teeth once more in a smile. "That's correct, little fool." "Hang on...did you do something to Valentin and Leonidas then?! Huh?!" demanded Buganoid. "We might have...had some influence in that," replied Mizuruto, grinning and winking. She and Wallow stepped away, laughing. There was a large flash of light, and suddenly both Snapzoid and Buganoid were in their full forms - Snapzoid a large creature with a slug-like body but a large reptilian head and a smaller one attached, and a set of tentacles on each side of his body, and Buganoid with a skinny and frail-looking body, but with a long, spiny tail and a set of huge wings. Buganoid's tongue dangled from his mouth. Both Asmodeus and Atlastor burst out laughing. They obviously thought that because of how both Snapzoid and Buganoid looked like, they would be easy opponents to utterly crush. Snapzoid glared at Asmodeus and Atlastor. He already hated them for capturing his friends, and he was sure that they had something to do with the disappearance of Leonidas and Valentin. "You punks are finished!" he yelled. They merely let out gurgled hisses. "Just to make it...fair, our Brawler's won't be part of the match, seeing as you’re lacking a certain boy," snickered Atlastor. He and Asmodeus gave raspy laughs. Buganoid tensed. “Fine. But if we win, you let our team go, unharmed and unaffected by you jerks!” ”That depends on the master” was the answer both Asmodeus and Atlastor said, and they announced it in unison. Snapzoid growled. “Ability Activate – Poison Grind!” he screeched. He began to glow in purple light, and threw his tentacles around his opponents, the tiny spikes on them piercing the skin of his enemies. “Now Ability Activate – Ground Calamity!” Atlastor shrieked as he was slowly covered by a dark violet liquid. Asmodeus, however, seemed hardly affected at all. “Fool! You cannot harm me with poison – I am poison!” he screamed. “Ability Activate – Molecular Charybdis!” Asmodeus slowly lost his features, and suddenly Snapzoid somehow had his tentacles wrapped around water in the figure and shape of Asmodeus himself. It melted out of Snapzoid’s grip, and covered his body up to the neck. “Yargh! Hey! Talk about slimy!” Snapzoid shrieked. Buganoid had enough waiting. “I’ve had enough of this. Ability Activate! Speculator Menace!” He suddenly vanished into thin air. Atlastor looked around wildly for him. “I can’t see that bat-salamander thing, Asmodeus!” “Of course you can’t, you fool! He’s invissssible!” Asmodeus hissed. He then felt a pain on the back of his neck, and then all over his body. Asmodeus began to leap up and shriek. “Hissss! Ow! Ow! I feel like I’m being pierced by needlessss!” “Serves you right, sucker!” went Buganoid’s voice. It gave off a horrifying cackle. “Let me fix thissss!” hissed Asmodeus. “Ability Activate – Odysseus Disrupt!” He let loose an earsplitting-screech into the air. Buganoid’s voice merely rang out again. “Stupid, stupid! You can’t affect me! I literally made the sonic howl! Haha!” Asmodeus roared, knowing that he had missed. “Buganoid, you are mine!” he hissed. “Sorry Asmodeedee, but I got better fan girls than you!” cackled Buganoid’s voice. Asmodeus shrieked in annoyance, and then yelled “Ability Activate – Powder Bane!” “Powder Bane?! What kind of - “ yelled Buganoid’s voice. He was cut off when a purple, powdery-like substance began to rain down on the field of battle out of nowhere. Buganoid shrieked in pain, and his shape became visible. “My turn!” shouted Atlastor gleefully. “Ability Activate – Borealis Wind Piper!” He let loose a column of wind from his outstretched hands, and they struck the shape that was Buganoid dead center. “Argh!” screeched Buganoid, coming completely into view. He crashed into the ground, and moved for several seconds before letting his head fall back and himself revert back to Ball Form. “''Buganoid!” shouted Snapzoid in anguish. He whirled around to face Atlastor and Asmodeus. “THAT WAS MY BEST BUD YOU JUST WALLOPED! Before Leonidas, of course – “ Atlastor never let him finish; a gust of strong wind that emitted from his hands suddenly bowled Snapzoid over. The Darkus Bakugan easily got up and snarled in anger. “Your days are nearing an end, dear Snapzoid!” boomed Atlastor. “Ability Activate – Low Hawkstorm!” Snapzoid was suddenly engulfed by a massive swirling mass. A tornado – and a big one! he thought wildly. Spikes made of winds suddenly appeared midst of the inside of the swirling column; they drilled into Snapzoid, forcing him to feel intense pain. "''Argh!" he screamed. “Ability Activate – “ He never finish; for Atlastor himself had flown right into the mass, seen under his own large drill of wind. He struck Snapzoid at high speed, and continued pushing himself into his opponent. “Hurts! ARGH!” screeched Snapzoid. He could not focus enough to activate an ability. “My turn now!” hissed a voice. “Ability Activate – Volley Tsunami!” A spout of water rose up in the center of the tornado, melding with it and making an even mightier storm. Snapzoid suddenly found himself underwater, and attempted to get air, but could not. Snapzoid transmitted his last thoughts through himself. I’m sorry I failed you, guys. Valentin...Leonidas...where ever you two are, I’m coming. He closed his eyes, falling into the darkness of defeat. What did you think of this chapter? Awesome Great Good MORE WILD EXPLOSIONS AP- wait, WHAT. Me gusta. Eh...decent Could be better NO! Could be longer- I meant shorter! (Troll) (Thumbs down) Thoughts on Buganoid and Snapzoid? They're an awesome duo! They're Bakugan's own Dynamic Duo - literally! They need more training, but otherwise, they're cool. Meh... OK... ...THEY SUCK! GET THEM TO THE CHOPPA! Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Valentin 98